Finding A Familia To Call Home
by The Pun Loving Skeleton
Summary: A familiar scene, and a not so familiar start, read to watch a strange man find a familia to call home. He has no name, and a unknown origin. After meeting meeting Aiz his life has changed! For better or worse? Read to find out what happens to our young hero(?)!


**? P.O.V., Floor 3**

I stumble as a Minotaur roars behind me, its roar makes me grip my bow tighter. "Damn it!" I yell turning a corner. I turn and I grab 3 arrows from my quiver and notch the arrows. The minotaur turns corner and I fire the arrows. They fly through the air and nail the minotaur in the head, sadly, they shatter and I keep running.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT! WHY WOULDN'T ANYONE ACCEPT ME IN THEIR FAMILIA! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SH- Ack!" I scream but, I'm slammed into a wall. I hear cracking on impact and I sit in the wall, my see my bow snapped into pieces, or maybe it was a twig, my vision is too blurry to tell. I look the brown mass, has to be the minotaur. 'Great, maybe the sword princess will save me.' I think to myself.

At that moment the minotaurs arm was cut off, and behind him was a girl. Who was it? Obviously someone who can handle floor 10. The minotaur roars at the loss of an arm. He charges at the girl who just moves her arm. Then parts fly everywhere. The girl walks up, blonde hair. My vision fails and I pass out.

I open my eyes and see Aiz above me,to the right of me, I think. My vision is still a little blurry. "... you ok?" I hear her ask, her face is more beautiful then the rumors. Her long blonde hair, brilliant gold eyes. A goddess among us.

. "Ye-yes." I say, my throat hoarse. "Good. For one, I am sorry, we let the minotaur escape form floor 10." She says dropping her head in shame.

 **Aiz Wallenstein P.O.V.**

I dropped my head down in shame, how could I let a monster escape! "Don't worry, everybody screws up! Besides, you don't look as cute when your like that." I hear him say chuckling. I blush slightly; I shake my head and look at him.

"Whose fa-familia are you apart for?" I hear myself ask in a shaky voice. I heard from a bunch of adventures that were running away that another adventurer distracted the Minotaur . Now that I have a better look at him, he is interesting. Black raven hair, goldish-black eyes, a nice smile and mostly normal but his eyes where the abnormal. They were shifting, black to gold/gold to black. They never stopped. Something flashed across his eyes, a silver crescent. It vanished as soon as it came. Maybe I'm seeing things.

"U-um... I'm part of the um..." He stutters and mumbles. Sweat started to appear on his head. He lurched up and tried to take off, not noticing his shirt off. His back was completely bare, nothing but skin. He stepped 3 steps and collapsed. He screaming through his teeth were not loud, but loud enough.

"Your in no shape to go." I state, my face back to normal. He turns over and pants. "Fine." He says. "Who's your Familia and what's your name?" I ask inquisitively. "... My name... I... I don't have one... I don't have a familia either." He says quietly. "You do realize that's against the law, right?" I ask, wondering why he would do this.

"I can't earn money any other way, I secretly do this. No other way. No Familia would accept me..." He says bitterly, with anger, hatred, pure hatred. "... I got it." I say picking him up. "H-hey! Shirt!" He yells. I set him down and toss him his shirt. He puts it on, and pick him up again. "H-hey, where are we going!?" He yells as I run towards the exit.

 **Dungeon entrance**

After a minute we reach the surface. I had to knock him out, he was yelling. It annoyed me. Adventures watch I run by. "...who is that? ...how come the sword princess gets to carry him?" I hear through the adventures. I ignore them and arrive at our Familia's house. I open the door and walk in. I see Loki sitting there drinking a bottle of alcohol. *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* "Ah! That hit the spot! Huh, Aiz? Why are you back so early- whose on your back?" Loki asks setting her alcohol down.

"Adventure with no familia." I say grabbing her, she grabs her bottle before I pull her off. I go to the back bedroom and set him back side up. "Huh? Aren't we reporting him to the law? Oh wait... Really? He's really gonna join?" Loki asks swishing her bottle around. I turn toward her, looking at her with my emotionless face, as usual.

"That's a yes... Ugh, I really don't understand you." She says getting on his back and taking off his shirt. He groans and his eyes flutter open lazily. "Wh-what? Wh-where am I?" He asks. I wince a little and go back to my emotionless face. He chose a bad time to wake up.

Loki pricks her finger and she sets her bottle down. She starts drawing the same marks she drew on me. He turns his head slightly toward me. Hope he survives. His face contorted into pain and he grips the bed mast. Surprisingly, he's awake. His teeth clench together, his head jerks upward as his body shakes. Loki keeps writing and softly speaking. His head jerks so I can see his eyes.

They showed pain, pain like never before. I could see the very depths of his soul in his bloodshot eyes. Blood leaks from his mouth, slowly. Loki finishes and he goes limp, his body still shaking. "They say the stronger you are, the worse it hurts... Holy..." Her eyes widen. I walk over and look at his stats, as I read them, my eyes widen.

 **Level 1**

 **-Strength: SSS1267**

 **-Endurance: SS1003**

 **-Dexterity: ?2564**

 **-Agility: SSS1234**

 **-Magic: A910**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Fast Learner: increases growth rate immeasurably**

 **-Change: Can morph certain objects to desired object(s) at will.**

 **-Accelerated Regeneration: Allows body to heal fast than normal, emotional situations can cause to be boosted. Rare chance of activating.( 1in 1,000,000,000,000,000,000)**

 **Skill:**


End file.
